femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandra Wolfe (The Second Arrival)
Sandra Wolfe (Catherine Blythe) is a secondary villainess is movie 'The Second Arrival' This film takes place two years after the first film. Zane Zaminski (the protagonist from '''The Arrival) ''is found dead in a remote Eskimo community. It is believed that he died of a heart attack. His broadcast to the world about the aliens is believed to have been a UFO hoax due to his dismissal from NASA (this despite Earth continuing to have record temperatures). As his death is announced on TV, five people receive envelopes with details of an alien invasion. This group of five consists of three scientists, Zane's step brother Jack Addison (a computer expert whom he has not seen in seven years), and a reporter named Bridget Riordan. They receive papers talking of global warming and of aliens terraforming Earth into a planet hot like their own dying world. Sandra Wolfe, a girl jack picked up and slept with last night turns out to be an alien. She and another alien, Wotan, inject Addison and he later wakes up to find himself being "taken for a ride". Addison rolls out of the car and despite terrible disorientation manages to elude them and team up with Riordan again. The aliens have set the FBI on the two as well as cancelling their credit cards and emptying Addison's bank account of $15,000. The pair have only one artifact left and that produces a perfect 3D hologram when a laser beam is shone through it. They use it to find out that an atomic power plant due to be opened near where they are in Quebec is in the hands of the aliens. Later it is revealed that it is to go critical and will spread deadly radiation over many hundreds of miles (the aliens are immune to radiation). Addison and Riordan attempt to show the hologram at a climate seminar, and Addison's boss, Burke, agrees to help them. But before they can activate the device, they are caught by Dave Cyrus, another of Addison's co-workers who has sold them out to the FBI. Burke kills Cyrus and frames Addison for it, revealing himself to be an alien as well. Barely escaping, Addison and Riordan break into a university and use an industrial laser to properly activate the artifact Addison uses his computer skills to walk around and interact with an alien ship in space and to program a giant BHB deep below the power plant to go off in one hour. The aliens arrive and both are captured from the hologram. In the atomic power station, their time seems to be up till the giant BHB goes off in the alien area below it and starts ripping apart and swallowing the atomic power station. As the characters at present take cover at opposite sides of the room, Sandra Wolfe stupidly decides to run over to grab Riordan and instantly gets sucked into the Vortex. VideoCapture_20181008-145018.jpg VideoCapture_20181008-145049.jpg VideoCapture_20181008-145143.jpg VideoCapture_20181008-145248.jpg VideoCapture_20181008-145307.jpg VideoCapture_20181008-145413.jpg VideoCapture_20181008-145458.jpg catherineblyth_1.gif VideoCapture_20181008-145715.jpg VideoCapture_20181008-145726.jpg VideoCapture_20181008-145732.jpg catherineblyth_2.gif catherineblyth_3.gif VideoCapture_20181008-150434.jpg VideoCapture_20181008-150630.jpg catherineblyth_5.gif Category:1990s Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Alien Category:Sex Category:Betrayer Category:Clothes Stripped, Removed, or Stolen Category:Boots Category:High Heels Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Leather Category:Brunette Category:Comical Defeat Category:Humiliated Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: High Fall Category:Henchwoman Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Topless Category:Full Frontal Nudity Category:Barefoot